Dragon Amulets
by MyGoldenEyedAdonis
Summary: This are the tales of how the six well known heroes of Lore, got their Dragon Amulets.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jail Blues**

" . . " I hummed a tune, to ease the boredom.

"I killed my father"

"Dadadadadum"

"And now I'm in jail"

"Dadadadadum"

"This is not helping" Maybe a harmonica would make the tune better.

"Dadadadadum" I tried again, but gave up.

I got up and started to pace around the small confinement.

"Argh" I punched the wall, and my hand went right through it.

"That's not supposed to happen" I blinked in surprise and fear.

"Great, now I'm going to be in even more trouble"

After panicking a bit, I really looked at the damage. Something glittered in the corner of my eyes, curious I put my hand in the wall. I felt around until I touched something hard, I grabbed it. I pulled my hand away, and opened my hand. It was an amulet. I could sell this for a good amount of cash. You know, once I get out of here. I stared at it for a moment, it glowed.

"Ahh" I screamed as I was tackled by my dragon, Xuithcoal.

He licked me happily; I haven't seen him since I got arrested.

"I missed you too"

I got up, and wiped the saliva. I picked up the fallen amulet.

"Did this bring you here?" He nodded.

"Cool, I might not sell it after all" It can come in handy.

I put it in my pack. Suddenly a guard came and unlocked my cell; I went out Xuit in my arms.

"You may leave now"

"Huh?"

"The king has pardoned your crime, since you are a hero of great prestige"

"Alright, I'm out of here!" I run past the door.

"Wait! How did that dragon get here?" I heard him call, but I didn't stop.

I went out of the building, and raised my fist. "Freedom!"

"Uh... Tech?"

"Intex!"

"Intex, it was horrible. I was absolutely bored to death"

"You were there for 20 minutes"

"Worst 20 minutes of my life"

"…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Quest for Dragon Chow**

I rode the boat to Sunbreeze Grove. I got out, and thanked the man. He tipped his hat at me and put up his feet on the boat, then went to sleep. I walked to the grove and saw Elysia and Lady Celestia, they were talking about something.

"Hey Elysia, Lady C" They saw me and stopped their conversation to greet me.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lady Celestia waved her hand, dismissing the topic.

"Nothing important, what can we do for you, Intex?"

"I'm here to buy food for, Hell"

"Oh, here you go Intex" Elysia handed me a bag of chow.

"Thanks, Elysia"

"How is Hellebore doing, Intex?"

"He's doing well"

"I assume then, that he's not up to any mischief?"

"Nope, he's been good"

"That's good, and training?"

I grinned, they didn't notice my fib. I didn't know why I always cover for him. This was the last time I vowed, like I did thousands of times before.

"Good, he learned all of his skills _and _listens to me now" I said proudly.

"That reminds me, how long does it take for a dragon to grow?"

"A dragon takes centuries to grow"

"Oh" I said sadly, it would have been nice to ride him, and fly in the skies.

"There is a way for him to take on his adult form… a dragon amulet"

"A dragon amulet…"

Lady Celestia took out an amulet from her pocket, and held it out to me. I didn't know that dress even had a pocket.

"This is a dragon amulet, it does as I mentioned before and acts as a summon"

"Here take it, think of it as a gift from me"

"Thank you, Lady Celestia" The amulet glowed faintly, when I held it in my hand.

"I know the perfect place to put this"

I took out the chain that hanged on my neck, and slid the amulet on it and put it on.

"Pretty" Elysia commented.

"Yes, it does make a rather beautiful necklace" Lady Celestia agreed.

"Thanks, well I will take my leave now"

"I wish you safe travels" She said with a smile.

"Take care, Intex" Elysia said kindly.

"You too" I turned and left the grove.

I got on the boat and the man woke up with a start, he looked at me once and rowed the boat, toward Oaklore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mysterious Blue Moglin**

"Desiderus!" I flinched and turned around.

"Yes, mom?" I asked.

"You're going out again? You're always going out!"

I looked at her annoyed, isn't that what she wanted? There was just no winning with her.

"I'm going now" I took my coat and walked out the door.

She shouted something, but I didn't listen. I walked around Falconreach, when I heard a whistle. I turned at the sound and saw a blue moglin who wore a hat, he was partially hidden by the buildings (He was in-between them).

"Psst, you"

"Yea?"

"Could I interest you in something?"

"No, thanks anyway"

"Meh, are you sure? How bout this pretty amulet?"

He took an amulet from his coat, and showed me. It really was pretty, but I didn't need jewelry. Then again I could give it to Intex as a gift, ah choices choices.

"It's not only pretty but functional too"

"This amulet grows your dragon and you can call it anytime too"

"It's a must have for any Dragonlord"

"Hm… how much?"

"19.95 DC's"

"That's way too expensive"

"Meh. Take it or leave it"

"Fine" I muttered, and gave him the cash.

I turned and walked away from the weird blue moglin, I held up the amulet. Does this really work? It glowed brightly and I got tackled by my dragon, Dravier.

"Dravier!"

I got up and held it up again, suddenly Dravier grew and I looked up.

"Woah, Cool!"

Dravier roared in agreement, and I smiled. I put the amulet in my pack.

"Let's go home"

I walked back home and opened the door slowly, as to remain unseen. I was able to walk up the stairs successfully, when I heard it.

"Des!"

"Oh, crap"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Run Galanoth! Run!**

I walked out of Oaklore, after I said goodbye to Rolith.

"Excuse me" I turned to see a man and beside him is a dragon.

"I am Sir Baumbard, and this Glumbert, my dragon"

"I need your help, see there is this man called, Galanoth"

"He has sworn to destroy dragons, and I cannot let that happen"

"So I want you to teach him a lesson"

"Sure, how?"

"I want you and your dragon to throw water balloons on him from the skies"

"Wait, how did you know I have a dragon?"

"I know a DragonLord when I see one, lad"

"You see I am from DragonsGrasp, a town for Dragonlord's such as yourself"

"You should visit"

"Sure I would love too. I have one question though, about the quest"

"How can I throw water balloons at this Galanoth? My dragon is not big enough to carry us both."

"Use your Dragon Amulet, of course!"

"Dragon Amulet?"

"You mean to say you don't have one?"

"No, I don't"

"I see, here I have a spare" He gave me the glowing amulet.

"Now go"

I rode Luke to Dragesvard, I saw a man whose face is hidden by his helmet. So that's Galanoth, I readied a balloon in my hand.

"Steady, Luke" He flew in place.

"Ready?" He roared.

I threw the water balloon, it landed beside him. This got his attention, and he looked at the puddle in surprise then he looked around wondering where it came from. I threw another and it hit him dead on, he looked up this time and saw me. I threw another one hitting him again, and he cursed then ran.

"Run Galanoth! Run!" I knew I was being cruel, but it was too much fun!

I threw balloon after balloon as we chased him, sometimes hitting him sometimes not. By the time we ran out of balloons, he was soaking wet. We went back to Oaklore and reported to Sir Baumbard.

"Good job lad, now he knows the power of a Dragonlord"

"Here, the amulet" I held the amulet toward him but he just shook his head.

"It's yours now, boy"

"Think of it as a reward of a job, well done"

"You can't be an official Dragonlord without one!" He smiled.

"Thank you" He got on his dragon, and flew off.

"Hope to see you in DragonsGrasp sometime" He said before he was out of view.

I turned to titan sized Luke, "Let's go get some grub"

He roared in agreement. After a thought, I attached the amulet on my sword, making it a keychain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Musings of The Black Mage**

I opened the door to my house, and went in. I sighed and sat down on my couch; I saw a portrait in front of me, I grabbed it and smiled. I stared at it for awhile reminiscing, then I stood up and went to my room. I changed into my robe, and walked to the side of the bed. Suddenly I hit my foot on something hard, I looked down. Under the bed was a small chest with the family crest, I took it out and sat on my bed. I remembered that this came with my grandfather's inheritance but didn't have time to open it, and eventually forgot about it… until now. I opened it, and in it were an amulet and a letter. I opened the letter, and started to read.

_Dear Seher,_

_I am sure you are saddened by our death, don't be. By now you would have gotten the inheritance that I left you, my only granddaughter._

_I know this can never make up for what your parent's have done to you, but I hope that this can help you in someway. With this letter is an amulet, it was your grandmother's. _

_She feels that you will have great use of it in the future. Take care of yourself Seher, and remember we will always be watching over you._

_Yours Always,_

_Jack and Lily_

My grandparents were always there for me when my parent's weren't, I've never felt lonely. I didn't have the courage to tell them about the debts, but they found out anyway. I held the amulet in my hands then put it back in the chest, and in my drawer. Thanks grandpa… grandma, for everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rue's Lullaby**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Memories**

I rowed the boat, headed to a little deserted island. I docked the boat and got out, I looked around. I breathed in the sea air, and memories filled me. I walked through the sand and listened to the crash of the waves.

"_Here" I handed her a wrapped present._

"_What's this?"_

_"I bought it for you"_

"_You got your salary? You shouldn't have spent it on me"_

"_Don't worry about it, just open it"_

_Intex opened the present, it was a black sword with red in it's hilt. _

"_Wow it's pretty, thanks bro"_

"_No problem"_

I reached our house, which I rebuilt after our parent's died. I got a job in the mainland, and we tried to survive. It was a hard few years, but it got better. I walked around the house, when I rebuilt the house I made sure to leave the little things. I went into the living room. I saw Intex put a blanket around me, when I crashed on the couch after a hard day at work.

"_You'll catch a cold like this, Idiot" She smiled softly and put the blanket on me, not knowing that I was awake._

I walked pass the living room and into the kitchen, I saw Intex doing the house work.

"_What do you want for dinner, Bro?" _

"_Pizza!"_

"_Are you going to help clean at all?"_

_"Nope"_

I passed the kitchen to the bathroom.

"_Waahhh! My head is stuck" Intex gurgled. _

"_Hahahahahahaha"_

"_Czaph, stop laughing and help your sister" Dad said sternly, though he was trying to hold in a laugh aswell._

"_Hey Czaph, are you taking a bath?"_

"_Yea"_

"_Aahhhh"_

"_There's no more hot water"_

"_Intex!"_

I snorted, and walked passed the kitchen to our bedroom.

_"Here it's safe, and here it's warm "_

_"Here the daisies guard you from every harm"_

_"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true"_

_"Here is the place where I love you."_

"_Here is the place where I love you."_

_Intex yawned, and fell asleep. Mom stopped singing, and got up. She kissed her forehead, then came over to me and did the same._

"_Go to sleep, Czaph" She turned and smiled, then closed the lights._

"_I love you Czaph, Intex"_

"_Love you too, mom"_

"_Sweet dreams" She left, the door closed behind her._

"_And they all lived happily ever after"_

_Intex grinned, "When I grow up, I want to become an adventurer too…"_

"_And travel all over Lore, and help people" She yawned, after she finished._

"_That's great, Intex" He kissed her forehead, then mine._

"_Time for bed"_

"_Awwww"_

"_Now, Intex"_

"_Yes, Daddy" I rolled my eyes. She's such a Daddy's girl._

"_Love you"_

"_Love you too, dad" We said at the same time._

_He closed the lights, and the door creaked behind him._

I closed the door behind me, and went to the spare bedroom which was actually our parent's old room.

"_Honey" Mom said to dad, and he woke up._

"_What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Mom asked us._

_We were at their doorway, Intex held my hand. She nodded at mom's question._

"_Come here" We crawled into bed._

"_Go to sleep, you're safe now"_

I left the house, and continued on. I stopped by a small cave, and went in. I traced the walls with my fingers, the cave walls were filled with drawings. Some made by a child, others an adult. Intex really loved to draw, I stopped at one particular drawing.

_I looked around, one part of the cave was fillied with drawings. I heard a scratching noise, I ignored it. I heard it again, and I stepped deeper into the cave. The scratching stopped as Intex puts down her chalk, she turned to me and grinned._

"_Look Czaph, it's us!"_

"_You, Me, Mom and Dad" _

_I looked at her drawing. There were four badly drawn figures, all of which were smiling... sorta.  
_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, I'ts great, Intex" I said and messed her hair, she pouted._

I wiped a tear that unconsciously fell from my face, then I noticed something glowing below me. I bent down and dug a bit, it was an amulet. I picked it up, and dusted of the dirt. I stared at it for awhile, then put it in my pocket. I looked around the cave once, then walked out of the cave. I went to the docks, the sun was already setting. I breathed in the sea air one last time, and got in my boat.

"_Czaph… I'm scared"_

"_Don't worry Intex, I'm here…"_

"_I won't let anything hurt you. We are going to be fine"_

_We didn't say anything else, as we watched the sun set into the sea._

_"I miss them"_

"_Me too sis, me too"_

The island grew smaller and smaller, until it was out of view. I might bring the others along next time, I thought as i rowed away.


End file.
